


Девятое чувство

by curious_werewolf



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <br/>
  <span class="small"><a href="http://pleer.com/tracks/12485460l5ZR">Download And The World Was Gone for free</a> from pleer.com</span>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Девятое чувство

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Download And The World Was Gone for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/12485460l5ZR) from pleer.com

Уилл открывает глаза – и дымка вокруг такая же белая, душистая и бесплотная, как Райли, пережившая сама себя на том проклятом холме.  
На вкус как Исландия.  
Он поднимает руку, касается облака волос. Движение долгое, усилие с отвычки такое, словно он взбирается по каменным ступеням водопада, какого-нибудь Сва… Свартифосс (будь здоров, Уилл!).  
\- Райли?  
Она медленно и мягко тает в улыбку, прижимает его ладонь к своей щеке. Уилл сглатывает всухую, сосредоточенно вглядываясь, впитывая редкую минуту просветления: её губы неподвижны, но песня, та, жутковатая, на языке который он не знает, но чувствует – всё ещё звучит.  
В её движении вниз – навстречу, в том как её мизинец придерживает его опадающую руку почти целомудренно, совсем как в его чикагской комнатушке, вздрагивающей ритмом поездов – есть что-то, непередаваемое, что девушки не замечают в себе со стороны.

Но ощущение такое же реальное, как длинные рукава мягкого свитера Райли, натянутые на хрупкие замерзшие кончики пальцев под утреннюю музыку ее отца.  
Как отважная жертвенность Сун, которая спасает не брата, а память о безусловной материнской любви.  
В этом чувстве мама маленького Кафеуса, истощенная наркотиком Анжелика и загнанная Шёпотом Райли стоят на грани лезвия или курка так пугающе твердо, готовые пожертвовать собой ради своей маленькой стаи.  
Где-то в этом, девятом чувстве, мелькает отблеск не целованной Уиллом солнечной улыбки Калы и других прекрасных женщин, которые никогда не станут его (немного из-за Шёпота, но, в основном, – благодаря кому, как хочется открывать глаза для Райли).  
И это ощущается как Номи, испуганная, но готовая сражаться за то, что важно. Даже если борьба иногда похожа на побег.  
Но и она, смотрящая на свою Аманиту под другим углом, сохранившая мужские шрамы в женской тонкой оболочке, не смогла бы уловить эту летучую сущность.

Мужчина, изображающий женщину, обычно не знает её хода мыслей, не чувствует всплеска гормонов или эмоциональных оттенков, но копирует тот особый вид женственной чувственности, который женщина не видит в себе сама. Мужчина, примеряющий женский образ, даже, если он смеющийся в зеркало мальчишка, все равно похож на Парфюмера, собравшего необъяснимый логикой аромат из всех увиденных и желанных им – пусть даже платонически – женщин.

Привычка наблюдать включается инстинктивно – та, что быстро снимая пошлую мишуру с маг-шотов и томного возмущения задержанных трансов, слущивает комичный налет с актеров в женских париках, сравнивает микровыражения с масками андрогинных подиумных моделей. Уилл хотел бы списать эту отстраненную панику мозга на остаток наркотика в крови. На страх, что очередная доза снова лишит его простой возможности видеть и чувствовать такую боль, слабость и любовь.

Зато когда ладони Райли под легкий поцелуй ложатся на его шею, наводя большими пальцами линию челюсти, он уже уверен.  
\- Эй, мы знакомы? – слабо смеется Уилл.  
\- Ага, - усмехаются винные губы Райли, но мексиканская жаркая тьма тает в ее глазах, перетекая в плотное фантомное тело в изголовье. – У нас будет секс. Очень особенный.  
Это – флирт как способ Лито не произнести обеспокоенное «Как ты?».

В противовес словесному нахальству и ласкающим взглядам руки у Лито… вежливые. Он начинает с запястий, прощупывает пульс на согласие, останавливаясь на локтях. Сжимает на мгновение, удерживая и позволяя передумать – всё в одно неспешное движение ладоней к подмышкам. Немного неловко и тепло, что Лито видит его ответ в глазах Райли, откладывающей в сторону шприц.  
Еще одна пара рук сдергивает их в джакузи где-то в Мехико и Лито, уже прижавшийся было к щеке Уилла ртом, фыркает, уступая поцелуй кружащему под боком Вольфгангу.  
Уилл не способен сейчас на что-то, кроме как чувствовать за всех сразу – цепкую хватка Лито на лодыжке, Вольфганга, толкающего под колено плечом. Лито притирается пахом к бедру и согревает от самых кончиков пальцев, терпеливо слизывая благодарность за выигранное у сна время с кожи Уилла. Вольфганг подныривает под руки, выхватывая разогретое и размятое тело, уводит у Шёпота прямо из-под носа, забивая собой в одно длинное движение.

В Уилле так полно и горячо, он заплетен в руки Лито так плотно, что между ними не втиснуть даже лезвие ножа.  
Только Райли. И Номи. И раскрасневшуюся Калу. И Сун со снисходительно-кривоватой усмешкой Такеши Китано. И, хм, Кафеуса, что-то бормочущего про то, что он хотел быть зеброй, просто маленькой зеброй подальше от мексиканских горячих парней. И почему он сейчас в теле Лито, а на нем женские стринги со звериным принтом и чей-то спящий бойфренд?

Когда они распутывают клубок тел и Уилл зажмуривается на серебристое мелькание иглы, Лито выдыхает ему в шею слова Номи: «Эй, кажется, мы нашли, чем взломать Шёпота!».  
Вольфганг прижимается ртом к груди Уилла и тихо хмыкает, растягивая вокруг соска наглую воровскую усмешку.  
И слушает затихающее сердцебиение, как поддающийся замок на самом неприступном сейфе.


End file.
